


How A Love Story Stopped A Rider Civil War

by franzfan23



Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Ending, Group chat, Heisei vs Showa, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Teasing, angst with humor, birthday fic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Or, Shoutaro accidentally confesses something at the worst/best timeBirthday Fic for Kari
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Series: HSHFTNEP Inspired Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615639
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	How A Love Story Stopped A Rider Civil War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436333) by [narashikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari). 



> So, by my calculations, it's January 29th in the Philipines, which means it's Kari's birthday, and I whipped up this birthday fic based on her tumblr posts. 
> 
> Slight spoilers for the Heisei vs Showa movie, by the way.
> 
> Enjoy!

When those Showa guys said we were too attached to the dead, I snapped.

I mean these guys haven’t gone through that fucking year I had to spend without Philip, unable to properly grieve over him because I still had a city to protect. 

So I started ranting about what happened to Philip and how much I suffered while he was gone.

And it’s unfair that people are going through what I did, losing those they love and trying to move on, who aren’t as lucky as me. Those people don’t even have the luxury of being able to get over that loss. 

I had just finished my outburst and saw every Heisei Rider shifting uncomfortably. In particular, I notice OOO glancing down at his belt. 

(I get what he was thinking. He’s still thinking about Ankh.)

Suddenly, Philip broke the silence.

“Shoutaro… you love me?”

Shit.

I just accidentally confessed to my partner in the middle of a fucking civil war, didn’t I?

“Er, I mean, um, I didn’t say…” I stammered out.

“No, I’m pretty sure I heard you said you loved him!” Wizard screamed out back at Philip. 

FUCK!

I can’t believe I just said that! 

What was worse, I said that in front of every Rider since Ichigo!

I could already hear my fellow riders snickering and teasing about the two of us.

“I knew there were sexual tension between you two…” Decade teased. 

Eiji was shocked. “Wait, you two aren’t together already?”

“Ha! I knew it!” Den-O added. 

Somebody kill me. Now. Maybe a Showa Rider would be preferable?

All I need now is for Philip to reject me because no way in hell does he feel the same for me and I’ll be ready to-

“...I love you too, Shoutaro.”

Wait, what?

“Eh?” I asked.

“...Why wouldn’t I, aibou?”

Oh.

Well, that takes a load off my chest. 

Next thing I knew, everyone was teasing and congratulating us. 

Tsukasa shouted I was finally gonna get laid (I see he’s still a troll), Den-O sounded like he was crying, Gentaro was yelling “LOVE KITA!”, Ichigo promising to officiate our wedding which I couldn’t tell if he was serious about, and Gaim was confused, wondering if this sort of thing happens all the time. 

...All well’s the ends well, I guess. 

The kiss Philip gave me after everything was over and we undone our transformations sort of helped.

* * *

**Some Time Later, On The Official Main Kamen Rider Group Chat**

_Shoutaro: ...And that’s how me and Philip got together. Happy now, Sento?_

_Sento: Yes. And I am not surprised you accidentally confessed, Shoutaro. You really are Half Boiled..._

_Shoutaro: SHUT UP!_

_Sougo: I thought it was kind of nice, Shoutaro-senpai._

_Kouta: I know, right? I will forever know Double’s love story as one that stopped a Rider Civil War and saved all our asses._

_Emu: And you will always be a half boiled cheeseball to your Kouhai._

_Shoutaro: God, I wish you had never met Kenzaki during that whole Go Rider thing you mentioned..._

_Eiji: What I was surprised that you two WEREN’T a couple. I mean, wasn’t it five years since you two met?_

_Sento: ...It took you five years to confess?!_

_Shoutaro: Eh?! What do you mean you thought we already were together?!_

_Shouichi: Your separation anxiety?_

_Eiji: How much of a mess you were during the year Philip was gone?_

_Haruto: I swear I heard you once said Philip was cute?_

_Shoutaro: ...Was I really that obvious?_

_Tsukasa: Yep._

_Sento: And you never picked up on this, Philip?_

_Philip: ...For some reason, no._

_Sento: Really?!_

_Sento: For the love of Fruit Jesus, even me and Ryuuga weren’t THAT oblivious!_

_Philip: Don’t remind us…_

_Kouta: STOP CALLING ME FRUIT JESUS!_

_Sougo: I have a question though…_

_Sougo: Was Ichigo serious about officiating your wedding?_

_Wataru: Yeah, you never invited any fellow Riders to your wedding since you made it clear you wanted it to be in private..._

_Shoutaro: …_

_Philip: ...He was._

_Sougo: EH?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hidari Shoutaro: Forever half-boiled. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Kari!
> 
> From: Mana, who you may know as askrikkaiandhyotei on tumblr


End file.
